heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy
| last_aired = | related = }} Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy are Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters who debuted on The Quick Draw McGraw Show and appeared in their own segment of that show. Summary The segments centered around the misadventures of a dachshund father-and-son team. Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young) tried to do the best he could at raising his rambunctious son Augie (voiced by Daws Butler). Augie, who loved his father, would often refer to him as "dear old Dad." Their mutual admiration included Daddy gently chiding, "Augie, my son, my son", when he would disappoint his father; and when his son would say or do something that inspired pride, Daddy would turn to the audience and say with a grin, "Dat's my boy who said dat!" The segments and characters were similar to the Spike and Tyke cartoons William Hanna and Joseph Barbera produced during their theatrical animation careers at MGM in the 1940s and 1950s. Theme Song A 45rpm record released at the height of the show's popularity featured the show's theme song. The lyrics included this chorus: "Augie Dog was feeling sad 'till he learned from Doggie Dad-- Ears can flop and tails can wag--flippity, floppity, wiggeldy, waggeldy-- All of your troubles away." Character information Augie Doggie A highly spirited pup who's motivated by his desire to fulfill his ambitions as well as making his father proud. Possessing some knowledge in science and the ability to converse with animals, Augie would often capitalize if his father's attempts in tasks are in vain. Doggie Daddy A strict smooth-talking parent, Doggie Daddy does everything to judge what's best for them which can be too much to Augie's displeasure sometimes. Despite his strictness, he has a warm personality and would ultimately agree to his son's wishes Episode list In other languages Later appearances * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark, its spin-off series Yogi's Gang, Laff-A-Lympics, and Yogi's Treasure Hunt. John Stephenson voiced Doggie Daddy in those appearances since Doug Young was first caring for his ailing wife at the time. They also appeared in Casper's First Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, and Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose. * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in the "Fender Bender 500" segment of Wake, Rattle, and Roll. They drive a doghouse modeled monster truck called the Lucky Trucky. In Yo Yogi!, Doggie Daddy was referred to as "Diamond" Doggie Daddy where he owned Jellystone Mall and Augie was his heir. In those appearances, John Stephenson still voiced Doggie Daddy while Augie was voiced by Patric Zimmerman. * Doggie Daddy made a cameo appearance on Family Guy, Season 9, Episode 15, "Brothers & Sisters" broadcast on April 17, 2011, in which he played the third husband of Lois' sister Carol. * Augie Doggie also made a cameo appearance in an episode of Ni Hao, Kai-lan. * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy also made a cameo in Flash Toons called "Law and Doggie" * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy also made a cameo appearance in a 2012 MetLife commercial entitled "Everyone". * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Augie was voiced by Chris Edgerly and Doggie Daddy was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. See also * Quick Draw McGraw * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera References ;Notes External links * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 7, 2012. Category:American animated television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Animated duos Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Yogi Bear Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1959 American television series debuts Category:1961 American television series endings